


Solving Mysteries and Rewriting History

by PokeMaster15



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeMaster15/pseuds/PokeMaster15
Summary: You get to tag along on the awesome adventures in Duckburg!





	1. Woo-oo Pt 1

Woo-oo  
Bored. Bored. BORED. That’s really all you could use to describe your current situation. Huh, you’d think you would never say that, especially being in the McDuck Manor. But you were. Your dad worked at the Money Bin,leaving you here until it was time to go home. You left your phone at home, and it wasn’t like there was anything that wouldn’t guarantee certain death that you could mess around with. To top it all off, you hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Webby all morning. She at least was good company and your best friend, even though she could be a little…….intense. Oh well, it was better being with your grandmother. Those speeches about how you should act in her eyes, always gave you a headache. At least your dad wasn’t like that.  
Deciding to go look for your lil’ sis (and hopefully murder your boredom in cold blood), you began to investigate one of the hallways. After checking a couple of doors, you heard something that sounded a bit like crying and muffled talking coming from one of them. Did somebody get locked in? You couldn’t leave someone like that. You had to get them out. You backed up as far as you could go, feeling your heels touching the wall. You ran as fast as you could, hitting the door with your shoulder, successfully letting yourself in, to see three boys on the floor, covered in rope. Brothers by the looks of it. And little surprise, Webby had a knife. “What in the-“ A loud gasp was heard, and you were hit the chest by an energetic ball of feathers. Webby looked up at you with big smile, and a big hug. “Hi (Y/n)!” You chuckled and patted her on the head “Heya, Webbs. Is this what you’ve been up to all morning?” “Yeah, they’re the nephews!” You smiled, let go of your lil sis so she could get over her fangirling, and went over to help the boys. You pulled the rope off them, and helped them stand up right. “Sorry about that. She’s really nice when you get to know her. My name’s (Y/n). And that’s Webby.” The one in red got up first “I’m Huey. That’s Dewey and Louie” he gestured to a boy in blue shirt over a lighter blue long sleeve and another in a green hoodie, respectively. The three looked to be about Webby’s age.  
Huey looked back to you. “So (Y/n),how does Web-“ Webby returned, with her fangirling at full force. “What are your blood types? What's Donald really like? Who's the evil triplet?” Huey and Dewey responded at the same time “Louie.” Louie just shrugged it off with a “Meh.” “Tell me everything!” “Wait, Webby, not that ca-“ you tried to warn before a bright flash went off. “-mera”. Ugh, That always stung your eyes. The picture was a bit funny, though. The boys tried to explain, that they were just a normal family on a boat, but Webby proved that wrong the conspiracy board. Ah, the conspiracy board, with Matilda as their great-great aunt, you think? Eh, terms outside side of cousins and parents confused you. You watched as the photo was tacked up and attached to the board with red thread. You were on the board too. It was a picture of you and Webby, although you both looked much younger. You have a copy of that photo, hanging in a place of honor on your bedroom wall.  
You decide to tune back into the conversation where Huey was asking if Webby would them live and a vent was now opened. What in the wor-eh that’s what you get for zoning out. Now into the vent that smells like someone just died in there!  
After a few twists and desperately trying to avoid spiders, you all made it out. You and Webby a bit more gracefully than the others. “Neither of you get out much do you?” Huey asked “Granny’s a bit overprotective. She trains me for anything and says I have everything I need in here.” “And my dad doesn’t think I’m ready to go handle Duckburg on my own yet. But one day, we’re gonna see the world and be explorers!” You responded. Webby strikes a pose to match the statue behind her. “I’m gonna eat a hamburger.” Huey walks by with an amused grin. “We could bring you guys some hamburgers.” Webby has the biggest grin on her face. “You guys really are our best friends”. And that’s when you notice Dewey climbing out of the vent. You might have not known Dewey for a long time, but you could tell something wasn’t right, and your big sibling instincts kicked in. You reached across to grab his shoulder and gave him a concerned look. “Are you ok?” He gave you a strained smile. “Yeah.” You weren’t gonna push it. And you can’t really blame him for not opening up to you yet, you’ve only known each other for like 20 minutes.  
You guys arrived at the Wing of Secrets. It was a pretty cool place,sure, but it was always musty and smelled like motor oil in there for some reason. You decided to follow Huey around, from the portrait of the shaved bear to the Gong of Peshu. Huey didn’t seem to mind. You did run over to Louie when he was about to place a green sticky note onto an old gauntlet. “I wouldn’t touch that if I were you. It’s a Medusa Gauntlet. It can turn living things to stone with a single touch.” Behind you, Webby made sounds that you think that the transformation might sound like. Huey was going on about incredible this place is, and it was, and Dewey called all of our attention over to a painting. It was one of your favorites, with Scrooge sword fighting a pirate, Donald swinging from a mast by a rope, and your dad was in there too. He was swinging towards the ghost with a rope as well, about to kick the pirate with a determined look on his face. “Is that Uncle Donald?” Huey questioned. “Oh, yeah! He was Mr. McDuck’s sidekick” Webby responded enthusiastically. “Dewey’s right.” “Totally fake.” “Uncle Donald has never done anything cool.” Webby looked shocked for a moment and went on about how Donald was a hero. You wondered what he was up to now. Probably had a job somewhere, like your dad. You chuckled. Something about Donald having a regular job was just funny to you. “Wait who’s that?” You realized that Huey was pointing towards your dad. Webby looked really excited. “That’s Gustavo Pondsly! He was one of the bravest and smartest adventurers of all time!” Louie looked a bit confused. “What happened to him?” Webby gave you an eager look when you decided to continue. “Well, he met a woman and the two had a child. But the woman died while the child was only a baby. He didn’t really see any reason to go on adventures after that, not when he had a child to take care of.” Huey looked at your curiously. “And how do you know all that?” Webby was doing little hops, eagerly awaiting for you to drop the bombshell. You smiled. “Well that woman was my mom, and Gustavo Pondsly is my dad. And that baby was me.” “Oh. I’m-I’m so sorry.” Huey responded. You give him a smile and a gentle nudge. “Don't worry about it. It all happened a while ago.”  
Meanwhile in the background, there was screaming. The two of you turned to see the other three sprint away from a pirate ghost. You grab Huey and and hide behind some old boxes, as the Deus Ex Caliber flies around the room. And the sword hits the gong. When Louie sits on a saddle,it turns into a headless man horse. And it hits the gong again. “That’s twice!” Dewey exclaimed. “One more and something terrible could happen!” You say. “What could be worse than this?” Louie responded. As if on cue, Scrooge walked into the room. “There it is.” The brothers all have defeated looks, while you simply stuck a hand up in greeting. Than back to the chaos, as you all took cover behind what you think was a Mayan Calendar. You look back on your friends. “It’s okay guys. There’s 5 of us and three of them. If we-“ Huey cut you off “Actually (Y/n), they teamed up.” So the pirate ghost was riding a headless horse while wielding a magic sword. Honestly, not the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to you, but it’s up in top ten somewhere. Scrooge managed to take out the whatever that was. It was amazing! Just like those stories your dad told you! But honestly the look on his face made you want to face all of that again. And when this place turned out to be a garage, that honestly explained the motor oil smell. Note to self; don’t light a match in here.  
Enraged by all of our actions, Scrooge hit the gong with his cane. Ah, geeze. Noticing your expressions, Scrooge came to the realization that it was already hit twice. Sensing something bad was gonna happen, you shoved the other four behind you in a protective manner. Peshu came out of his statue, and creating a hole in the ceiling. “Peshu. The gold hunting dragon.” Webby said in awe. “Gold hunting? Sounds great!” You heard Louie say. “Not when you’re Duckburg’s single largest owner of gold!” Huey responded. Which meant it would head towards the Money Bin. Which meant-oh no. Dad!  
While Scrooge ordered us to go to our rooms, I start to head out. “Where are you going?” Huey asked. “I’ve gotta stop that dragon. My dad works in the Money Bin!” My friends all give me confident looks and I knew that they were going to tag along. And thankfully, a pilot worked here. Before we left, I grabbed the Garden Hose of Destiny. Just in case.  
Once we were up in the air, it didn’t take us long to find Scrooge and catch him before he had a watery grave. “I thought I told to go back to your-“ “No time, we gotta work fast.” Dewey cut Scrooge off. I turned to my little sis. “Webby, how do we stop that thing?” “It’s mystical, so we need a mystical device. Like an Oblivion Mirror or a Medusa Gauntlet or a-“ “Like this?” And wouldn’t you know it, Louie pulls the glove from behind his back. Huey and Webby grumbled, while I raised an eyebrow. “What? I was gonna give it back. Now how are we gonna get him down there?” I pull something out of my backpack. “Garden Hose of Destiny!” Huey tells Launchpad the rest of the plan, while the four of use wrap Scrooge up in the hose. And the only thing that was on his mind was “Since when was Launchpad a pilot?” We managed to defeat the thing, but Dewey lost his grip on the hose, causing Scrooge to start free falling, but had a perfect dive into the Money Bin. It was awesome! And than Launchpad crashed. Should have seen that coming. Thankfully, no one was hurt  
“In the short time I’ve known you, you wrecked my home and money bin, unleashed several ancient evils, and almost got me killed. Twice!” He paced in front of use while we were sitting on a beam. “Four times, if you count each monster as an individual time…” Huey trailed off as Scrooge looked over us. And then he started laughing! “That was incredible!” He sat in the middle of us in the beam. “When you pulled me into the airplane and said ‘No time’!” He pointed at Dewey, and the younger was looking very proud of himself. “And who would have thought! A Medusa Gauntlet! Brilliant!” Webby had a shy smile on her face. “And using a garden hose as a rope! And mastering your hammer space at such a young age! You’re a resourceful and clever laddie/lassie, just like your father!” He pointed to me, and I had the biggest smile on my face. “Oh, and you swung me out and pulled me up just in time and-“ There was more laughter and Huey and Louie had identical grins. “You kids are nothing but trouble! Curse me kilts, have I missed trouble.” He pulls out a flip phone from his hammer space. “I suppose I’ll have to keep an eye on you to teach you how to get into trouble properly.” “You mean-?” Dewey eagerly starts. “Beakley! Clear my schedule! I’m taking the wee ones on a field trip.” He turns back to u. “Now, let’s go find the lost city of Atlantis!” “Yeah!” “And no one tell your Uncle Donald!” “YEAH!” “Who is that?”


	2. Woo-oo Pt 2

Huh. Just this morning, you were bored out of your mind. And now, you, your little sis, and new friends are now on the way to ATLANTIS with Launchpad and Scrooge McDuck. Oh how the tables have turned. You look up at the roof and can’t help but wonder if your dad had any adventures like this. You’ll have to ask him when you get back.  
Your thought process was halted as Huey just popped up from the seat next to you, shouting about travel bingo. “I love road trips! I’ve got snacks, (Y/n) helped me make a playlist of traditional sea shanties, matching family road trip shirts!” He said excitedly. Scrooge raised an eyebrow at both you knowing enough about shanties to help make a playlist, and that you are currently wearing one of the road trip shirts. You give a smile and a shrug. “He just got so excited.”;Scrooge replies to Huey. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but there’s no time.” “But according to the travel itinerary-“ Dewey leans over from the seat behind us and tears up the itinerary, booing all the while. Huey gives an unamused look, while you raise an eyebrow at the blue clad triplet’s behavior. “Adventure isn’t about planning, it’s about doing!” He walks up to the front of the sub. “So what can I be in charge of? The buzz saw?” Dewey presses a random button, and Scrooge quickly presses it again. “No!” “Sonic cannons?” He pulls a lever that sets off an alar, and Scrooge is quick to turn it off. “No!” “Hyper-dense zero-point energy missiles to pierce the scaly hide of a Kraken?!” Well, that escalated quickly. Scrooge blocks the control panel before Dewey makes us crash into an underwater cliff or something. “None of those things are real things. This is your first expedition,so just stand back and watch an old pro. From a safe distance.” Dewey raises an eyebrow. “So what is this submarine equipped with?” Not even a moment later, Dewey is securely fastened to his seat while Scrooge walks away chuckling. “Classic Scrooge-Dewey banter, the seasoned but tired explorer passing the torch to his cocky young successor.”   
You look over at him. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know any of our names” “I’m sorry what?” “ Youthink he called me Herbert once.” Huey adds, now standing up to look over his seat at Scrooge. Dewey has a look of disbelief on his face. “Don’t be ridiculous. Hey Scrooge? When are we gonna set sail Scrooge?” Scrooge responds with a “In a moment, Sonny Jim.”, without looking up from the map. This clearly puts Dewey in a bad mood, as when Huey holds up another shirt, Dewey threatens to cram it down his throat. Louie walks over to us while Webby makes herself comfortable in the seat behind me. “Guys, lighten up! We’re on a deep sea expedition! With Scrooge McDuck! And the daughter/son/child of a one of the bravest adventures of all time!” Realizing that Louie was talking about me, you blushed a bright pink. Scrooge says “Mr. McQuack, chart a course.”, as he walks by. And no surprise, Webby is back in fangirl mode. “Next stop: the lost city of Atlantis!” The submarine is briefly filled with excited cheering. “In about sixteen hours!” The cheering stops as we all come to the realization that we’re gonna be here for a while. Huey did hit play on our playlist, though. And what happened during those next few hours is beyond me, as you were asleep for most of the trip. You would find out from Dewey later, that while you were sleeping, Huey curled up into your side.  
Youdo remember our sub being attacked by a kraken and what you think were mermen, a sea creature that for some reason, could control whirlpools, and all of us lying on the floor regretting our choices. Scrooge sits up and walks away with a huff. “You kids will be the death of me.” This comment makes Dewey perk up real quick. “Dewey! Dewey will be the death of you!” When Huey asks if we can make a pit stop, Launchpad points out an unmarked tanker that might have a bathroom. I’m not sure which was more illegal.  
After that was dealt with, the five of us fell asleep again. When we woke up, we arrived at the city of Atlantis. We ran to the window to get a better look while Scrooge grumbles in the background. You couldn’t help but gawk in amazement. “It’s beautiful.” “The whole place is upside down!” Huey adds. “Well, that’s a new one.” Scrooge responds. Amazingly, Launchpad doesn’t make us crash, and we tether the sub to a piece of stone attached to the floor. Scrooge stops to look at a wall full of ancient lettering. “Ah-ha! Well, according to these markings, the Atlantines were so eager to build an epic city of wonders and death traps, they didn't stop to figure out a proper support structure, and the whole thing fell into the sea! You kids best stay by the sub while I scout ahead.” Huey spoke up. “Dewey ran in as soon as you said ‘death traps’.” From somewhere inside Dewey calls for us to follow him. Scrooge goes first. You follow, and help Huey, Louie and Webby climb over. You stop walking though, when You heard something that sounded like yelling. Webby noticed your sudden stop. “(Y/n) , you ok?” You quickly responded. “Yeah, just thought You heard yelling. Something about a quilt?” Webby lets out a mock gasp. “Atlantean ghosts!” You chuckle and nudge her shoulder with mine. Soon, we catch up to Dewey,who was thankfully still in one piece. Dewey points upwards, and we see buzz saws that are still somehow in working order. “Stupid upside down temple. Nothing cool about walking under buzz saws!” And then snakes fall from the ceiling. We manage to run away. Scrooge stretches and bones crack. “Maybe Atlantis was an ambitious first outing.” Launchpad slide over the rock, covered with snakes and looking like he has seen better days. Huey walks over to him. “Launchpad? Are you ok?” Launchpad responds with slurred speech and seemingly falls asleep. When Huey taps him, Launchpad yells “Hi! Nice to meet you! I’m everybody’s friend!” and falls on top of Huey, who lets out a yell. While Louie, Webby and you tend to those two, Scrooge and Dewey move on ahead. When we catch up, something apparently happened to a bridge. Scrooge tells us to find another way around.  
While we made our way through a tunnel that looked promising, Huey asks “(Y/n)?” You hum to show that you’re listening. “Can I ask you something?” “Shoot.” “What did Uncle Scrooge mean when he said you ‘mastered your hammerspace’?” You can tell this has caught Louie’s and Webby’s attention. You smile and look them. “Well you guys can already use your hammerspaces, right?” You get nods of confirmation. “Well, you can concentrate your hammerspace into different areas like hat or a pocket or in my case, a backpack.” You take off your backpack, reach in, and pull out a baseball bat that looked like it would be too long to fit inside. “It can be difficult, because a hammerspace is so large. But it can be done, as long as you have patience, determination, and skill. Dad was really surprised when he saw me master mine! I pulled a bicycle out from this bag. That’s what it means anyway.” You were met with three looks of awe and one who looked like he was seeing into a different dimension. When we emerge, three figures attack us. You are grateful you chose to pull out your bat.  
Webby uses her small size and speed to overwhelm a lady in what you think is a wetsuit with a knife, while Launchpad drunkenly stumbles onto a wolf. Louie allows a coyote to follow him, only for Huey to pull a shirt over the enemy, trapping his arms inside. You run over with your bat and hit the coyote in the back so that he falls over. You notice a familiar face. “Donald?” He recognizes you. “Oh, hi (Y/n). You’ve gotten tall.”   
When all three are down, Scrooge notices that Glomgold is nowhere to be found. Turns out Glomgold was going to blow up the city with everyone inside. We all made it to the sub in time, and Launchpad got us all out.  
When we pull back into the bay, Scrooge proved he had the real jewel. And you saw someone far more important in the crowd. You run over to him. “Hi Dad!” Scrooge walked over to him “She/He/They handled herself/himself/themself perfectly, Gus.” Your dad smiles down at you, while Scrooge goes to join his family. “I knew you could. That’s why I wanted to give you these.” He hands over a pair of goggles with (f/c) lenses and a leather bound journal. “I carried these around with me all the time when I was your age.” You look up at him excitedly. “Does that I mean I can-?” “Find a way to fill out those pages, (n/n).” Your father looks on with a smile as you let out a whoop and go join your friends. This was going to be the start of something incredible, you could tell.


	3. Daytrip of Doom!

You were just laying in bed, watching videos on your phone. But your mind couldn’t help but wander back to Atlantis. Your first adventure. It was amazing. You picked up the journal your dad gave you. You couldn’t help but wonder if you would have enough adventures to fill out all those pages.  
And then your phone went off. Recognizing the caller id as your cousin Gabby, you picked up. “Hey Gabbs!” Your cousin’s voice came through the speaker. “Hi (Y/n). Listen I really need to call in a favor. I have a job interview today and I can’t find anyone to watch the boys while I’m gone. Everyone’s either busy or sick, and Grandma keeps trying to convince me that my place is in the kitchen. I know this probably isn’t how you want to spend your Saturday, but do you think you keep an eye on the kids for a couple of hours?” It’s not like you had any plans today so...“Of course! I’ll be there in an hour to pick them up.” “Thank you so much!”   
And then you went through the process of putting on your clothes, placing your journal carefully into your backpack, and placing your goggles around your (head/neck).   
Then off to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Your dad was already having his coffee. He looked over at you. “What do you have planned for today?” “Gabby asked me to watch the kids for a couple of hours. She has a job interview today. I think I’ll take those two to Funzo’s.” Your dad smiles at you. “Good choice. You got your bus pass?” “Uh-huh.” Your dad reaches for his wallet and pulls out some money. “This should cover it. Be home before dark, okay?” “Okay! Thanks, Dad!” You give him a hug before you go.  
Thankfully, your cousin’s house was only two blocks away from yours. Once you got there, you knocked on the door and Gabby immediately answered. “Thanks so much (Y/n). I’ll be back at four. Boys, be good to your cousin!” You smile and look at your charges for the day. Two boys named Mike and Jeremy. Mike could be a friendly, but stubborn character but also really sweet when you got to know him and he was really protective of Jeremy. Now, Jeremy was the total opposite. He was a shy sweet kid, and could be pretty chatty if you knew him well enough. You are really close to these two, and they would go on and on to anybody that would listen about how you are their favorite cousin. “Now are you boys ready for some fun?” Both eagerly nodded and followed you to the bus stop, where you saw four familiar figures. You smile. “Hey guys! What’s up?” Huey looks up from his timetable and smiles at you. “Hi (Y/n). Who are those two?” You smile “This is Mike.” You motioned to the child holding your hand, waving enthusiastically with his other. “And that’s Jeremy.” You pointed to the boy hiding behind your legs, timidly peaking out. “My cousin has a job interview today, so I’m keeping an eye on these two for a couple of hours. I’m taking them down to Funso’s.” Webby immediately started jumping. “We’re going there too!” You smile at her. “Well, I’d guess it’d be better to go in a group.” The four moved to make room on the bench, which resulted in Mike sitting next to you and Jeremy in your lap. Webby kept making all these excited sounds which results in Huey asking. “You’ve been on a bus before, right?” When Webby asks if there’s assigned seating, You got a feeling that this might not go as smoothly as you would have liked.  
And you were right. Webby seemed to do everything besides sitting still. You couldn’t blame her though. She didn’t exactly have a lot of experience when it came to these kinds of things, while your father would always take you on errands with him when you were little. “Uh, (Y/n)?” Jeremy’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts just in time to see Webby screaming about a dog wearing a bowtie and the driver giving Webby a fed up look. And with that, you were all thrown off the bus. “It was a nice bow tie. Sorry.” Webby apologized with a sheepish look. You give her an understanding look. “Don’t worry about it, Webbs.” “It’s just a short walk to Funso’s.” Dewey adds. “Through the sketchiest part of town.” Huey adds, pointing out the graffiti, children playing hopscotch in what looked like the outline of a body, and for some reason, a cage of chickens on a skateboard. Jeremy lets out a small whimper. Before you could do anything, Mike grabs Jeremy’s hand. “Bet its a faster run! Race ya!” Webby cheers running down the concrete, before Huey lets out a sigh and telling her she’s going the wrong way. Once she changes course, you all follow, not stopping until you reach the pier. Webby stares in awe at the building, while the brothers excitedly singing the jingle, Mike joining in. Huey grabs Dewey by the ankles, and drags him into the arcade. You follow them, with Mike and Jeremy in close pursuit. You normally would have followed Webby, but she needed to learn how to handle social situations on her own. She’s smart, she could handle this!  
Dewey quickly got caught up in a game about ukuleles, so now it was just the four of you. It was a fun half an hour, with you and Jeremy teaming up to take down Mike and Huey in skee ball. Jeremy ,for being so little, had a surprisingly strong and accurate throwing arm. The two of you did end up winning and Huey complimented Jeremy's throws, and both of your cousins had huge grins on their faces, albeit Mike's was more proud, as he noggied his little brother’s head. Noticing that Dewey and Louie were making their way to the ballpit, the four of you decided to follow. After you all regrouped, the six of you messed around in the ballpit. It was going great. Until Webby started to sink. “It’s a trap! I’m sinking!” Webby was full on panicking. “Nope. You’re fine.” was Huey’s attempt to calm her down while you attempted to wade over to fish her out. The grappling hook barely missed hitting you square in the face. Webby continued flailing it around causing it to ricochet of the slide and popping kid’s balloon, breaking the window, and to top it all of, knocking over the fake palm tree, causing several small fires and the sprinklers going off. Mike looked dumbfounded at the damage and all he could force out was a “wow.” Webby did make her way out of the ball pit, only to greet the furious looking manager with a nervous chuckle and a “Hi, I’m Webby.”  
The manager proceeded to push you all to the exit. “You are all banned from Funzo’s for life!” he growled. Huey fell to his knees. “Please! I’ve never been kicked out of anything!” Jeremy was terrified of the manager and began to cry, while Mike attempted to calm his brother down, all the while shooting filthy looks at the manager. Noticing Webby’s upset expression, you began rubbing her shoulder and a small smile, hoping it would bring some sort of comfort. “Funzo, take them out.” “With pleasure.” Funzo walked up with and evil laugh. Despite all of your struggling, you were all tied up. Your cousins were tied together, and the same went for the triplets. Webby was tied up by herself, and your ropes bounded you to one of the pipes. It wouldn’t have been a problem to escape, except for the fact your backpack was all the way across the room. The seven of you were in there for a good ten minutes before one of the Beagle Boys flew in and the door slammed shut once more. “Who are these guys?” Huey asked. Webby was quick to answer. “The Beagle Boys.” “They hate your Uncle. Try to break into the mansion all the time. One time, i caught them trying to steal my moisturizer ” You added. Are they going to ransome us?” Dewey asked “Scrooge would never pay for all seven of us!” Louie responded in a nervous tone. Jeremy let out a small whimper. Webby raised an eyebrow “Eh, you’re right. He’ll probably throw one of us off a cliff to send Scrooge a message.” It didn’t take long for the locker to fill with panicked shouts.   
Neither did it take for the Beagle Boy to wake up. He was soon pacing around. “Don’t capture Scrooge’s brats, Bigtime. Don’t stick up the Policemen’s Ball, Bigtime. Tanks don’t float, Bigtime.” You were curious about the context behind that last one. “He continued his monologue. “She always treats me like the odd one out because my ideas are too-” “Intense?” “Stupid?” Webby and you ask at the same time. If you were being honest, you were still upset about the moisturizer thing. Bigtime is quick to shoot both of you a dirty look. “Visionary. Well, I’ll show her. I’ll show him all!” “Well that’s not something you want to hear while you’re tied up in a meat locker.” Louie said with a smirk. It didn’t take long for Bigtime to come charging over, only for Webby to knock him out with a frozen pizza. Once she realized everyone’s shocked gaze was on her, she sheepishly returned to her ropes. “You could slip out of those ropes the whole time?” huey asked. “Well, yeah. That’s like being captured 101.” Webby responded. “So why didn't you?” Louie asked Webby had the most distressed look on her face. “ Because I don't want you to think I'm weird. I've been stuck in the mansion for so long, and I'm trying really hard to be normal. But everything I do is, you know, not.” Everyone had concerned looks on their faces until Dewey spoke up. “Normal’s overrated.” Louie adds “We need you to be Webby-Normal.” And with that, Webby drops her rope, and untangles everyone, and slips on her night vision goggles. “I'm gonna break every bone in her body. Or maybe just tie her up. We'll see how it plays out. So (Y/n), how does plan number fifteen sound?” After you equip your backpack and place your goggles around your eyes, you smile and give a thumbs up.   
Webby then uses a sausage as a boomerang to break the vent cover. You help the other kids climb up before following them. After you manages to get everything setup, you hear Ma Beagle enter the building. You smirk. Showtime.   
Ma Beagle calls out “C'mon kids. I don't have time for games.” Webby responds. “Then you're in the wrong place.” You sing Funzo’s jingle. Just to add to the atmosphere. You and Webby then lead Ma to the ball pit, where the triplets trap her with a handmade net and a fishing pole. Once you and Webby get out, Mike and Jeremy use the gate to trap her inside. After that whole debacle, Donald, Mrs. Beakley, and your dad break through the door. Your dad walks up to you. “Plan fifteen?” You smirk. “yep” you hear a chuckle. “That's my (n/n).”  
After you said goodbye to your friends, your dad drove you and your cousins hme. Once you got to Gabby’s house the boys went on and on about how much fun they had and the new friends they made and would you watch them again soon? Gabby gives you a questioning look. You smile and shrug. “I'm only a call away.”  
That night in bed, you look at the blank page of your journal before getting struck with ideas. Once you drift of to sleep the page is full of drawings of knots, arcade games, and tied up Beagle Boys


End file.
